


Tritone

by needleandspoon



Category: U2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleandspoon/pseuds/needleandspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tritone, which divides the octave into 3 equally spaced notes (root, tritone, octave) is the rarest interval of any mode, only occurring semantically twice, and physically once. It is the only interval that, when inverted, remains unchanged functionally and harmonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tritone

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Melissa2U, who's not on AO3. Thanks, Mel <3

"Here." Edge crowded him up against the bike, all hands and hips and delightfully filthy promises.

Larry raised an eyebrow, trying to quell the sense of alarm that coursed through him. "Here? But..." He looked to his bike, then back to Edge.

"Why not?" Edge nudged a trapped hard-on against him.

There were a hundred reasons why not, but not a single one came to Larry's lips. The garage was cold; Edge wasn't cold. It smelled like oil; the bike smelled like leather. Edge smelled like leather, at least his wrist did. If Larry bent over the bike just right, it should be stable enough.

"All right."

Something, probably the cold, made Edge's fingers fumble at Larry's fly, or maybe it was just an excuse to touch him more, make him ache and squirm and want. It worked; Larry's heartbeat counted an endless series of measures before Edge was able to ease Larry's jeans down his hips and turn him to face the bike.

The seat was still warm, the scent of exhaust still hung in the air. Edge spit into his hand, the sound almost delicate, making Larry smile even as he shivered and arranged himself.

"Sorry," Edge mumbled softly, "I've nothing better."

"It's fine." Larry's nostrils flared at the faint odour of gasoline. Time was ticking. Or the cooling engine was ticking. Or- "What was that?"

"What was what?" Warm and wet started rubbing slowly against him. "This?"

Edge pushed in a little, slowly, and stopped, the way Larry liked it, a bit of a tease, a bit of a prelude to how it would feel when he was all the way in. But there was something else, something he'd heard and needed to mention. Only problem was, sensation was firing on seven out of eight cylinders in his brain, and he wasn't sure he could get the words out even if he did know what they were supposed to be.

Edge had just started to move again when Larry managed a raspy, "Wait."

"Am I hurting you too much?" Edge asked worriedly. He waited, fingers stroking the small of Larry's back with the intent to soothe, but really just making it even harder for Larry to concentrate.

"I... I thought I heard something."

The caressing continued without hesitation. "Like what?"

Larry didn't know. He tried to think, his ears straining in hopes of a clue, but the touch was maddening, his muscles were tensing, and his body screamed for him to stop fucking around and get back to fucking around. "Nothing," he finally whispered. "Must have been nothing."

"You're sure?"

Larry was as sure as he could be. "Fuck me."

Edge's fingers curled tight around Larry's hips, while his thumbs peeled him open and he pressed slowly, God, so slowly. All...the...way...inside. High and hard and deep. Larry's groan reverberated against the walls of the garage. Fingers digging into the seat leather, Larry pushed back and clenched hard around him. Edge's answering moan told him everything he wanted to know.

Teeth - sharp, sweet, and quick - bit down his neck. Blunt nails raked slowly from hip to hip, scratching through the hair on his pelvis. "Fuck."

Edge was in no hurry to move and Larry had forgotten why he'd thought speed was important. Standing like this, with nothing to hear but breathing, moaning, whimpering - Larry never whined - they had all the time in the world.

"Ready?" Edge whispered in his ear. Larry felt ready for anything.

"Please." It was as near as Larry ever came to begging for it. He knew it and more importantly, Edge knew it.

Edge didn't say another word, he simply started to move, deep and slow and not-quite-rhythmic. Too slow to get him off any time soon, but that was okay, there was something a little dark, a little dangerous about having a long, leisurely fuck right where anyone might walk in. He smiled at the thought.

Then, somewhere to the left of them something moved. His breath caught and he stared into the dusty garage shadows. No, he hadn't been imagining things. The smile fell away from his face.

"Fuck." When he'd thought he was ready for anything, 'anything' hadn't actually included that. "Fucking hell."

Edge went still. "What is it?"

"Someone's over there," Larry hissed, elbowing Edge to back off. A move that Edge ignored for the moment. "Who's there?" Larry called out.

No answer came and nothing moved.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light?" Edge suggested hopefully.

Car, two other bikes, dust motes by the thousands floating in the weak stream of light coming through the streaked window. "I know I saw something move," Larry muttered. "Right over there."

Edge sighed and stepped back. "I'll look." His erection was rapidly fading anyway, a sensation that made Larry the tiniest bit wistful, and a lot pissed off.

It was hard enough to find a moment for him and Edge to be alone together with them all living in each other's pockets in this LA madhouse, and now this... Fuck. It was enough to give a guy blue balls. Larry zipped his pants and went after Edge. If some pervert - or worse, one of their friends - was getting his jollies watching them fuck, Larry wanted to be right there when they were caught. Then out of the darkness came a low, arch chuckle. Miserable fucker. He'd have known that laugh anywhere.

"Adam Fucking Clayton," Larry snarled. "Get out here where I can see you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Adam drawled, emerging from the shadows between the car and the bikes. "I came to get a tape for Bono out of my car and then you..." He trailed off and when he spoke again, his voice was amused and intimate. "You were a little preoccupied..."

In a flash, Adam was pinned to the side of the car, Larry's hand wrapped around his throat. "You sneaky bastard."

With Edge seemingly not inclined to intervene, Adam was on his own.

Larry pressed closer, roughly fifty percent of his brain dead keen on strangling the pervy fucker and the other fifty more than a little distracted by the hard cock he could feel against his hip. Adam's eyes were dark and wide, his lips were parted and he was breathing fast despite Larry's hand on his neck. His long, lovely neck. Larry's banked arousal stirred.

"I should kick your arse," Larry growled, pressing his hip sharply against Adam's erection. The wince on Adam's face stoked the fire in Larry's belly.

"You could," Adam agreed. The hard-on against Larry's hip shifted minutely. "If that's what you really want."

And that was the question, wasn't it? What the hell did he want? Larry hesitated, torn between the heat throbbing between his legs and his annoyance at being interrupted. If he really wanted to kill the sneaky bastard, or at least scare the shite out of him, he wouldn't be pushing his hip even harder against Adam. And he probably wouldn't be loosening his grip on Adam's throat so he could stroke the stubbly line of his jaw. Certainly, he wouldn't be fixated on the heat in Adam's eyes, in his body, remembering a lot of years of almost that might just be culminating in right now.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Edge suggested softly, laying a cool hand on the back of Larry's neck. "Somewhere more private?"

Larry leaned into the touch, calmed as always by the careful stroke of Edge's fingers. His eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them, Adam was staring, not at him, but at Edge, something indecipherable passing between them, something that was gone again in the blink of an eye.

"All right," he said at last.

Adam wrapped his hand around Larry's wrist and guided it away from his throat, "I know just the place."

Larry arched a brow and looked to Edge. Edge met his unspoken question with a slow nod. "All right. As long as it's Larry's room."

Daring a smile, Adam shook his head, but agreed. "Follow me." He gave a little tug to Larry's wrist. "We'll have to be careful; Bono was on the phone when I last saw him."

Edge fell into step behind them, letting Adam make sure the way was clear before they crept into the house. Peeking around corners, tiptoeing through rooms, it was enough to make Larry have to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"It's like being bloody sixteen again," Larry whispered.

"Except you never sneaked out of the house back then," Edge whispered back.

"I did."

"You didn't."

"Did."

"Shh." Adam looked over his shoulder at the two of them. "Bono will hear if you keep that up." With a quirk of a smile, he added, "And no, Lardence, you didn't."

Smug bloody smartarse, Larry grumbled to himself while he followed Adam's cautious lead down the long hallway. No one else had quite his talent for making Larry feel like a kid again. A step behind him, Edge took Larry's hand and squeezed gently. It distracted Larry from his urge to stick his tongue out at Adam's back.

And then they were at the door to Larry's room and Adam had the door open and was strolling inside as casually as if he did this sort of thing every day - although knowing Adam, maybe he did.

Edge locked the door and leant against it, his arms crossing over his chest. "So, Adam. You were going to tell us what we should do with you."

Adam grinned in reply, long and slow with a lot of teeth. He slouched with one shoulder to the wall close to Edge. "I rather hoped you were going to tell me."

"No ideas?" Edge shot back, his voice low and amused.

Adam cocked an eyebrow. "I've plenty of ideas."

Larry didn't miss the way Adam's eyes skimmed Edge's body, nor Edge's subtle response to the scrutiny. He watched them watch each other for a long, complicated moment while the room grew warmer - or maybe it was just him. Something slightly sharp shifted in his gut, prodding him into action. With a deep breath, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. He didn't look at Adam, but he knew his eyes were on him.

Confident he had their full attention, Larry went to Edge and wrapped his arms around him, pressing close as if they were alone.

"Okay," Edge murmured, laying his cool hands on Larry's back. He flicked his gaze over, making Larry look too so he could see what Edge was seeing: Adam tilting his head in interest, but holding his tongue. Edge lowered his voice even more. "Okay." He brushed his cheek against Larry's, eliciting a sigh.

With his eyes closed, it was easier to pretend that Adam wasn't there. Wanting something and knowing what to do with it didn’t necessarily go hand in hand, Larry reminded himself as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"If you don't want this, Lar', you've only to say," Edge whispered, close by his ear.

Adam laid a hand on the small of Larry's back, just as he had a million times before, but it was different now. "I should go," he said, his other hand on the doorknob.

Larry found Edge's mouth, kissing him quickly and letting him go. He turned to Adam, clasping his arm, and leant in close. "No," he breathed, tipping his face up to Adam's, "don't go."

"Are you sure?"

The concern in Adam's expression cut through the nervousness, helping Larry push it aside. In the end, the decision made itself. Just a few centimetres and he showed Adam that he was sure, more effectively than a couple of words could get across. His grip on Adam's arm tightened as he kissed him, his lips parted just enough to invite. Without interruption, he reached over and found Edge's hand, or Edge found his. Now it was all right.

And then Edge was close up against Larry's back, his mouth sharp and wet as he bit and licked from shoulder to neck. Larry moaned into Adam's mouth as the sensation of being surrounded intensified. Adam's big, warm hands settled at his hips and pulled him closer. He was hard again, or still, and Larry rocked up against him, the kiss growing deep and rough. Larry felt Edge's hand slide over and past him, felt Adam's low purr.

Then came the pressure. The brush of Edge's shirt against his bare back. The gentle scratch of soft fabric against skin. Slowly, steadily, weight pushed against him, until he was trapped. Squirming against Adam now resulted in squirming against Edge too. Larry's mind reeled, his lips going slack.

"Still okay?" Edge whispered, nipping the shell of his ear.

"You're lovely," Adam murmured at the same time, biting Larry's bottom lip and tugging it gently.

Larry's answer was barely louder than a breath. "Yes."

Larry reached one hand back to cup Edge's arse and urge him closer and found Adam's hand there already, stroking and squeezing. He spread his fingers and threaded them through Adam's. Behind him, Edge shuddered and moaned. His breath shivered past Larry's ear.

"Come to bed," Edge said.

Whimpering a protest, Larry pressed his fingers harder. "Please," he whispered, his head falling back to offer Adam his throat. "Please," he repeated, arching to push his arse firmly against Edge.

"Please what?" Adam's breath was hot against his already burning skin. Suddenly Larry was squeezed tightly; Adam had decided to pull both of them as close as possible. Larry's gasp mingled with Edge's.

Adam, Larry decided, was the master of chain reactions.

It was no surprise, at least to Larry, when Adam began to guide them all slowly across the room to the bed. There were still hands and mouths on his skin, and they needed to pause every step or so for someone to kick off a shoe or throw a shirt to the floor. But that was all right too, because the press of naked skin around him -- Adam in front and Edge behind -- was better than anything he could have imagined.

"Please..." There was that word again, the only one he was capable of saying, it seemed. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, only that he did want, quite bloody desperately.

It was a shock when Edge moved away from him, the loss of contact acute. Even worse, Adam let go seconds later. Bewildered, Larry looked around. To his left, Adam closed the curtains on each window, insulating them from anyone wandering in the garden. To his right, Edge opened the closet and reached for the top shelf, taking down a shoebox. It was their box, the mundane container that hid lubricant and toys from the eyes of potentially indiscreet cleaning ladies.

But then Adam turned around and faced them, naked and holding his hands at his sides. It was a pose Larry had seen hundreds of times before, but never in this light, and never with a full erection. Larry raised an eyebrow as he took him in -- all of him.

"I'll be gentle," Adam joked.

"Smug bastard," Larry laughed quietly. "Just for that, I'll take my third of the bed out of the middle."

Edge was laughing as he came back to Larry and pulled him into his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edge's delicious mouth was just what Larry needed. Behind him, Adam was still chuckling, rustling around as he busied himself with...something. Larry was too distracted to work out what, not when Edge was so hungry for him.

It was Larry who pushed Edge onto the bed, easy enough to be able to follow him without too long of a break in contact. They moved up the bed together, Edge's arms around him, Larry's teeth nipping gently, their motions fluid from years of practice. Larry was beyond remembering Adam was even there. He had Edge under him, hands in hands, lip pressed to lip, belly against belly. A little more friction, then it was Edge's turn to whimper.

Edge wrapped his legs around Larry's hips and rocked up to him. His nails raked down Larry's back, making him shiver and moan. The moan lengthened and grew louder the moment Adam's hands began to follow the trails Edge's fingers left. The bed dipped as Adam lay down on his side beside them, his body warm and his mouth wet on Larry's skin.

"Edge?" Adam whispered, his face close to theirs.

Edge broke off the kiss and turned to him. Larry drew back and watched, his pulse racing as Adam leant down and took Edge's mouth for the first time.

His eyes lost focus for a moment as he watched them, the proximity heady. A hand - Adam's hand - caressed his arse. He tightened the muscles, wanting Adam to feel it at its best. Larry was well aware that Edge appreciated his muscle tone; he assumed Adam might also.

And speaking of muscle tone, Adam's felt rather good under Larry's palm. Velvet skin over ribs to a strong back. A shoulder that seemed to invite Larry's mouth. Adam's skin was gorgeous, Larry thought, leaning across, licking and nipping at the sweet curve between shoulder and neck. His gaze kept going back to Edge, though, watching how he looked on his back, Adam's hungry kisses forcing him down into the pillows. So fucking beautiful.

Larry pressed his hips down, mostly just to hear Edge moan, but also because Adam's hand on his arse made it impossible not to move. He tipped up to the touch and pushed down into Edge, needing more from both of them. Edge's nails dug into Larry's back as Adam deepened the kiss. Another handful of seconds of that, and it was too much; Larry needed Edge more than he'd ever done before.

With a growl, Larry dragged Edge's mouth back to his own.

He pushed down on him even harder, grinding roughly, all too aware of Adam's lips on his shoulder blade and Adam's fingers stroking down the middle of his arse. Edge clawed at him, rocking his hips up just as forcefully, the heat between them building and making their skin slick.

"Please," Adam whispered, the need in his plea piercing the fog in Larry's mind. Adam's fingers paused, lingered, skittered up then back down.

Larry had no idea what Adam was asking for. He left Edge's mouth just long enough to mutter, "Yes."

It wasn't until Adam shifted back and Larry found himself grasped and hauled into Adam's arms that he knew what he'd been asked for. Adam rolled them back so Larry’s back was held close against his chest, thighs straddling Adam's bent knees, while Adam sat on his heels. Edge followed a second later, rolling up and kneeling in front of them.

Adam nuzzled into Larry's neck as he slid his hand down the centre of his chest. Larry had his mouth open, moaning, when Edge's leant in close and kissed him again. Two hands met on his cock. One of them deferred, sliding down to cup his balls.

The moment Adam started talking, Larry knew something had to give before he disgraced himself. Voice low, Adam spoke to both of them, about his appreciation of Larry, and of Edge, and the two of them together. The actual words weren't important; it was all in how they were said. Then Adam's hands left him, and Larry threw himself forward against Edge, kissing him hungrily, letting Edge's familiar arms ground him. Edge returned the kiss with a long, purring mmm, a sound that only broke off only when Larry slid his hand between them to palm Edge's hard cock.

"Can you lift up for me?" Adam breathed in Larry's ear.

Larry tightened his grip on Edge's shoulder and lifted up until he was kneeling. Adam's hand returned to him, slick and wet, stroking between his spread legs. And there was that voice again, crooning in tones like raw silk, soft and rough, telling them how fucking hot they are, how he wants them, both of them. Edge bit down on Larry's lip and Larry gripped his cock tighter in retaliation. The stroking became firmer, but not enough for Larry's tastes. A frustration exhibited by a slow wiggle of his hips.

"May I?" Adam breathed, the tip of a finger just barely penetrating him.

Larry broke off from Edge's mouth and rasped, "Do it."

"Fuck him," Edge said, hissing at the hold Larry had on his dick.

With Edge's words still spinning in his head, the next thing Larry felt was the hard-slippery nudge of Adam's cock against him, but not inside, not yet. He breathed, slow and deep, waiting. Edge's hand left Larry's waist and slid between his legs. Oh fuck, he wasn't... Oh fuck, he was. Edge had hold of Adam's cock and was guiding it into him. He couldn't tell whose cry was louder, his own or Adam's. Larry sank down, panting through the burn, clutching at Edge's shoulders as he took Adam all the way inside him.

Adam's hands gripped his hips, fingertips digging in. "God, Larry," he groaned. "Fuck, you feel..."

Larry didn't need the words to know. He lifted his face to Edge's once more, catching his mouth and kissing him with everything he didn't need to say.

Edge's hands were back on his waist, holding Larry tight. Relaxing was impossible. Through the friction, Adam somehow managed to push a few more millimetres into Larry.

Never in his life had Larry whined so loud.

"Larry," Adam panted, slowly stroking Larry's skin. "Okay?"

Edge had to stop sucking Larry's tongue to give him a chance to answer, but the best Larry could give Adam was an awkward nod and an affirmative whimper.

"He's fine," Edge whispered thickly, nipping Larry's chin, lips, and jaw. "Start slow, Ad'. He'll relax for you quicker if you do."

Blushing deep crimson, Larry opened his eyes and stared at Edge, unsure of whether he was grateful or mortified to be understood so well.

"Hold on to me," Edge whispered, smiling faintly. Larry parted his lips to respond, but thought left him; Adam had started pulling back.

Larry went with it, letting Adam rock him forward to Edge, then drag him back again, going slowly deeper. And, fuck, it was good. The burn eased and pleasure took him over, just as Edge had predicted. Larry clutched more tightly at him, kisses growing wilder and messier, the friction between their cocks more intense.

It was still slow, too slow really, Larry thought, just as Adam stopped entirely. “Can you bend over?” he asked.

Larry had no time to answer. “He can.” Edge said thoughtfully. “Give me a sec’, all right?”

It didn’t occur to Larry to let go of Edge’s shoulders as Edge shifted to sit, his legs spread wide so that Larry was between them. Edge leaned back to lie down, pulling at the nape of Larry’s neck to make him bend down low, and rewarding him with a kiss.

“Beautiful,” Adam murmured. Big, callused hands smoothed over his hips, thumbs tracing the cleft of his arse. Larry began to tremble, just a fraction at first, breaking off from Edge's mouth to haul air into his lungs. Edge slid his hand to Larry's chest, pinching and rolling one nipple. The trembling increased, only to go completely out of control at the moment Adam's thumbs reached the taut, stretched flesh of Larry's arsehole, tracing, stroking.

"Adam," Larry pleaded, his nails digging into Edge's shoulders.

"How much is too much?" Adam whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do it," Edge ordered, wrapping his other arm around Larry, binding him close. "Whatever you want, he can take it."

"But..." Adam's thumbs pressed and Larry gasped.

"He can take it," Edge repeated, twisting the nipple to make Larry gasp again. "Trust me. Do what you want."

With those words, Larry doubted he could ever love Edge more. His back straightened proudly and his legs slid further apart, pushing Edge's legs wider too.

Larry screamed as Adam's thumbs pushed inside him and Edge pulled him down to muffle the sound against his shoulder. Fuck, it felt like Adam was going to split him open and it was so fucking good and he'd never been harder in his life. He writhed and moaned in their arms, breathing through the pain to get to the deep, dark pleasure.

"Larry, Larry..." Edge's breath was hot in his ear, reaching him through the fog. "Oh, my God."

Those fingers tightened on Larry's nipple again, nails digging in around it. He gave himself up to it, pain and pleasure and lust and love all mixed up and blurred and who knew where the lines were drawn anyway, not that it mattered and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, it hurt and he loved it and he needed it, oh fuck, he needed it, and if only he could move, but he couldn't...

Edge's legs wrapped around them both, his heels pushing on the backs of Adam's knees. "Now, Adam,” he hissed. “Hard as you can, fuck him now." Letting go of the nipple, he clamped his hand over Larry's mouth, just as Adam slid his thumbs out.

Larry gasped, his tongue licking out to taste the saltiness of Edge's palm. He drew a deep breath as Adam's hands firmly grasped his hips, but was still unprepared for the explosion of pleasure that shot through him when Adam slammed into him with all the force he could muster.

Edge's hand barely muffled Larry's cry.

Adam's fingers bit into the soft skin of Larry's hips, holding him steady as he fucked him hard and fast. Larry braced himself with Edge's strength and let them have him. Need was screaming through him, taut and urgent, but he wasn't ready for it to be over, not by a long shot. His cock ached to be touched, either by Adam’s hand or Edge’s belly. That it was ignored by both of them gave him a faint hope that he could hold out a little longer.

Adam's voice was an endless stream of low, rough sounds, barely words at all. His breath was hot on Larry's back. One thrust, then two, harder than ever and suddenly it was too much. Larry was coming, coming like he was never going to stop, crying out against the press of Edge's hand, his whole body shaking and spasming.

Riding him through it, Adam kept up the furious pace. Larry's cries turned to moans, then finally whimpers. Hazily, his body trembling with each impact of Adam's hips and his mind still dazed, he looked down at Edge.

And closed his eyes again when Adam thrust deep inside him and stayed there, fingers pressed hard enough on his hips to bruise. The sound Adam made as he came was one Larry had never heard before, and one Larry already knew he wanted to hear again.

When Larry opened his eyes at last, Edge was shifting restlessly beneath him, breathing fast and shallow, high colour painted along his lovely cheekbones, his hair a wild halo around his head. Larry kissed his temple, his cheek, each of his eyes and, finally, his mouth; kisses full of things he didn't have words for. They were still kissing when Adam pulled out of him. Larry flinched and bit down on Edge's lip.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," Edge groaned, dragging his face down to devour his mouth again.

Larry climbed off him, their mouths still locked together. He lay by Edge's side, stroking his shoulder and bicep. Edge tried to roll over to face him, but was stopped by sweaty hands pinning his hips to the bed.

"Let me," Adam said. Sloppily, and still gasping for breath, Adam licked the swollen head of Edge's cock, cleaning off the sticky fluid that had been leaking from it. "Oh God, Edge," he whispered, then slid his wet lips down the side of the shaft and nuzzled Edge's balls, awaiting permission.

"Please...." The word was out of Larry's mouth before he realised it.

Adam's eyes widened and he looked to Edge. Edge reached out and guided Adam's mouth to his cock. "Yes." His voice was taut and strained.

Adam's eyes were still on Edge's face as he leant down and drew Edge's balls into his mouth, delicately, first one, then the other. Adam's eyes drifted shut but Larry couldn't stop watching him, watching the pleasure on Adam's face, the way he stroked the length of Edge's thighs, pushing them apart, then finally, finally shifting forward to swallow him down.

A pang of jealousy shot through Larry as Edge moaned low and long. Adam's hand encircled Edge's balls as his mouth devoured his cock, slow and firm, and Edge's sticky belly was as tight with tension as Larry had ever seen it. Edge's fingers brushed the shell of Adam's ear, a touch Larry knew extremely well.

But Adam looked so content and Edge...

"You're holding back," Larry breathed in Edge's ear. Edge didn't bother to deny it, not even when Larry bit his ear sharply and muttered "Bastard" affectionately.

Adam stopped with just the tip of Edge's cock in his mouth. He looked up at them, raising an eloquent eyebrow. Mischief sparked in his eyes as he reached for the lube he'd left at the end of the bed. He had it opened and smeared on his fingers without ever releasing Edge from his mouth.

Larry was fairly certain he knew where this was going. The only one who thought Edge should hold back was Edge himself, and Larry knew him well enough to know that wasn't what he really wanted. Edge letting go -- really letting go -- was a sight to see and one of the reasons Larry loved this beautifully fucked-up relationship of theirs. He was pretty sure Adam would enjoy it too.

Edge whimpered as the first finger was pushed inside him and moaned at the second. His hips shifted and rolled. Adam glanced at Larry, asking a wordless question the way he had a thousand times before. Larry nodded.

As carefully as Larry would have done, Adam worked three fingers inside him. Edge hissed softly through clenched teeth, his back arching off the bed. "You know you love it," Larry whispered, then bit down hard on Edge's earlobe again.

There would be no hand covering Edge's mouth, nothing to quiet a single sound. Larry wasn't going to allow it. He snapped his teeth, nipping along Edge's jaw, then down his throat. His nails dragged over Edge's chest, leaving faint lines that would be masked by the dark hair.

His teeth grazed down Edge's chest to bite and suck at his nipple at the same moment that Adam sank his mouth down over Edge's cock. Edge moaned and cried out, the sound echoing around the room, deep and gorgeous. He thrashed beneath them, fisting one hand into Adam's hair, the other scratching at Larry's back. The small pain made his spent cock stir.

Larry opened his eyes and met Adam's, watching him along the slender length of Edge's body. It felt like every suck, every lick, every low, purring moan was for him as much as it was for Edge. Adam's mouth on Edge's cock, wet, red and swollen, was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Maybe he'd see it again.

It was impossible to see what exactly Adam was doing, but the effect he was having was clear. Edge's hips bucked up, his pelvis hitting Adam's nose. His chest arched up, pushing against Larry's lips. The hissing became shorter and louder. Larry took hold of Edge's thigh and pulled it back so he could see more.

Edge groaned, low and rough, as he came. He jerked beneath them, his voice breaking. Larry could see Adam's throat working, swallowing. Shifting up, Larry nuzzled close to Edge's ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how hot he looked fucking Adam's mouth, and, most importantly, that he fucking loved him. Edge shuddered and arched one last time.

Even after Edge stilled, Adam continued to suck his cock, slower, tenderly, like he didn't want to stop, as if once he did, it would all be over. Larry supposed that it would be. He stroked Edge's forehead and kissed his ear tenderly, watching Adam push Edge's softening cock out of his mouth and start licking at Edge's belly. Curious, Larry wondered if Adam would avoid the messy spots. That Adam didn't was even more interesting.

Adam licked his way up Edge's body. Larry had to smile at the look of utterly sated mischief on Adam's face as he discovered a few of Edge's more sensitive spots and made him twitch. Finally, Adam reached Edge's neck, his chin, his mouth, kissing them softly one by one. A little shift and he was kissing Larry, gentle and thorough, making him sigh quietly when it was done.

"You two," Adam purred, "looked like every wet dream I ever had when you were fucking over that bike." He dropped one more kiss on Larry's mouth, then Edge's. And with that he was slipping away, sitting up and retrieving his boxers from the lampshade.

Larry looked at Edge. Edge's eyebrow rose as he smiled back. Together they rolled up and took Adam's arms, bringing him back into the bed with them.

"Stay," Larry said.

"Yeah," Edge added, plucking the boxers out of Adam's hand and tossing them onto the floor. "Stay. We want to hear some more about those dreams."


End file.
